Especial halloween  2010
by clea everlasting
Summary: Especial halloween, con un extra de Navidad


Especial Haloween

No había ningún sonido en la noche y eso la volvia completamente intranquila ni si quiera se escuchaban luciérnagas o el mover de las hojas, en medio del silencio se escucho el sonido de la farola que parecía empezar a fallar, si ocurria se quedaría la calle aun mas lúgubre. Temblo un poco al pensar que eso pudiese ocurrir, siempre había sido algo asustona en esas cosas. Tuvo que agacharse pues paso un murciélago tan cerca de ella que se habría podido enredar con su pelo. La luz bajo un poco su intensidad, seguramente no tardaría en fallar Sigio caminando a paso rápido deseando alejarse de allí hacia un lugar que no le diese tanto miedo, pero al momento de pensarlo se fue la poca luz que había, y no solo de esa farola, sino tb de todas las que pudiese haber cerca….trago saliva con dificultad…no quedaba de otra, tendría que avanzar …desde luego no podía quedarse allí…eso jamás.. Una de las farolas empezó a encenderse poco a poco, le pareció ver una silueta y conforme la luz se fue intensificando estaba segura de ello, ahí había alguien…quizás fuese alguien agradable y si conversaba con el no se sentiría sola y con tanto miedo como tenia.

Se acercó a él con rapidez quizás pensando que si se despistaba aunque fuese un segundo el desaparecería y volveria a estar sola en la oscuridad de nuevo. Se paró ante él y cuando levantó el rostro, se quedo maravillada con aquellos ojos tan negros y profundos que no se inmutaron ante ella. Ahora que se daba cuenta no parecía ser mucho mayor que ella, el hombre que estaba delante era alto, con una piel muy blanca que hacia resaltar aun mas su cabello tan oscuro como la noche y aquellos ojos que aun la encerraban en su mirada.

Nerviosa al darse cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado observando a aquel extraño, no tardo en hablar.

-Per…perdone yo..es que hace un momento la luz…vera..yo me preguntaba si..bueno si podría quedarme con usted..aunque..si..si tiene que ir a algún sitio,¿ puedo ir con usted?- le dijo con nerviosismo intentando no tartamudear cosa que resultaba imposible

-para eso estoy aquí, sin duda TU te iras conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-eh?- exclamo sorprendida por la respuesta del extraño. Sin poder evitarlo y ni si quiera pasársele por la cabeza lo que a continuación ocurrió. Aquel extraño desconocido la tomó de la cintura, la pegó contra sí y la beso con profundidad, saboreando el manjar de su boca, como bebiendo de ella y dejándola sin fuerzas ni protesta. Aquella boca también le parecía deliciosa, haciéndola sentir una corriente por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando se separó de él, soltó un suspiro mientras abría lentamente los ojos y se quedaba observando aquel rostro tan atrayente, y poco a poco, asimilaba lo ocurrido.. aquel extraño la había besado! Y como lo había hecho..

Su mirada se volvió dudosa, como si no estuviese segura de preguntarle quien era o por qué había hecho eso..

La sonrisa arrogante del muchacho no tardo en aparecer en su cara, paso su lengua por el labio –Delicioso- comentó mientras aún sentía su sabor en los labios, llevo un dedo a los labios de ella, recorriendo estos suavemente con él- Sabes realmente bien…Sakura

-¿Cómo…- como podía saber que ella..

-¿Se tu nombre?, es muy sencillo, porque TU, Eres MIA

Sintió como sus piernas ya no la podían sostener y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, no llegó a ver como él la tomaba en sus brazos, ni como la farola empezó a parpadear hasta apagarse. Porque sus ojos, se habían cerrado en la oscuridad.

N/A: Hola! Hace milenios que no actualizo o publico nada. Es que no he tenido tiempo, trabajando y estudiando y encima este año mi madre con cosas de médico, después en la casa con obras…Dentro de un mes empezare a tener más tiempo o eso espero.

Esta idea surgió de la nada y no se si algún dia la ampliare, desde luego la he dejado abierta.

Os dejo una idea que ronda por mi mente de otro fic

Hmp! Tengo 19 años soy alto, con ojos negros y mi pelo negro azulado. Vivo en Konoha y podría decirse que soy algo popular, bueno, para ser sincero lo soy mucho Hmp. Pero en verdad mi vida es algooo…um…por decirlo de alguna forma…extraña, odio estas fechas, desde luego son una molestia, está todo el mundo con una sonrisa feliz en la cara, todas las tiendas llenas y apenas se puede andar por la calle, y encima hace un frio que pela y es por eso que soy un bicho raro para mi familia..

¿Y eso por que? Os preguntareis, para eso os tendría que decir que soy el sobrino favorito de mi abuelo y por eso no me deja tranquilo, sobretodo en estas fechas que para él son tan importantes. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me ha sentado en sus piernas y por mucho que yo pusiera cara de fastidio desde ya muy chico por eso, cada año lo mismo, que si soy un niño bueno y bla bla. En estas fechas a penas veía a mi familia que en aquellos momentos tan…ridículos…Deberas, deberías conocer a mi abuelo para saberlo, él siempre me dice que la navidades es la época más importante del año, y que" Sasuke chan, el negocio familiar.." siempre estamos con lo mismo y es que eso de chan, que ya no soy un niño!…Bueno os dire quien soy, Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y mi abuelo es Papa Noel

N/A: Es una idea que se me paso por la cabeza, aunque la he cambiado un poco, probablemente para navidades haga ese one-shot.. Me imagino a un abuelo Naruto, insistiendo con su sobrino Sasuke "chan" aunque tenga 19 años, y tirándole de los mofletes y este con cara de fastidio. Una Sakura dulce, que le encanta la navidad y camina con su bufanda y los guantes, viéndolo todo con admiración.


End file.
